


It's not the right time to swallow

by buttjesus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttjesus/pseuds/buttjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants something in his body so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the right time to swallow

**Author's Note:**

> "omg no u should make this happen like write a long story
> 
> then post it on AO3
> 
> and seeeeeeee how many people you can make go "wtF?" "
> 
> Aww sorry it's not that long Kat, and also Die actually has like 9 fics already out DANGIT. 
> 
> The second paragraph is my favorite.

Dean lay on the couch swallowing in sadness. He hadn't eaten pie in a while, something continually kept him away from his true love (excluding the impala).   
Sammy was reading at the table when Dean called for him as usual, " I need pie." "Of course you do.." "No, I seriously need pie right now." "Okay, okay. I'll go right now." Sam left the bat cave dramatically and kind of angry that he would let him go get pie by himself, but if he was going to do something else Dean would have thrown a bitch fit. He bought cake and pie, once he returned Dean was asleep so Sammy put the goods in the fridge.

When Dean woke up Sammy pointed to the fridge.  
Dean looked inside of the fridge and his love was gone, into a body that was not his. All that was left was cake, and we all know that cake isn't the same as pie.  
Dean let out one manly tear. He turned around after wiping it away and saw a six foot tall beast with fear in his eyes and a fork in his hand. He quickly licked cream off the corner of his mouth and walked away quickly as Dean followed. "What have you done with MY pie?" 

He grabbed Sam by the collar of his ugly plaid shirt.   
Sam shrugged little did he know evidence stayed in his Jesus hair. "What would you say that white stuff is then Sammy!?" "I-I- uh-" "SAMMY WHY? THAT IS MY PIE!" 

Dean let go of Sam and lay on his bed and thought about his life choices.


End file.
